Genius Dreamer
by epildedo
Summary: Bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun ketika mempunyai namjachingu super Polos sedangkan namja evil itu adalah namja mesum/ FF Kyumin/Provoke, Sexy and Cuteness overload!Min/Cool!Pervert!Kyu/No bash no Flame Just Review,mianhe


FF Kyumin/Genius Dreamer / OneShoot

_**Summary**_:Bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun ketika mempunyai namjachingu super Polos sedangkan namja evil itu adalah namja mesum/ FF Kyumin/Provoke, Sexy and Cuteness overload!Min/Cool!Pervert!Kyu/No bash no Flame Just Review,mianhe

_**Rated**_:T

_**Author**_:Epildedo

_**Warning**_:B X B,Yaoi,Gaje,Typo(s),de el el

_**Genre**_:Romance,Humor*gagal,Brothership

_**Cast**_:Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Jung Yunho a.k.a Lee Yunho

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

Kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka _**HANYA**_ masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMPKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PL AK.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Happy Reading ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Silent Readers,yakso?**

**.**

**No bash No Flame chagiya~**

Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~

Jangan coba ngebash Kalau gak suka

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu~!"namja cantik yang sedari tadi terduduk di pangkuan seorang namja yang masih terlihat serius menenggelam kan kepalanya di antara Buku Tebal Perpustakaan Rumahnya .hanya mendehemkan Suara bassnya untuk merespon ,namja bergigi kelinci yang masih duduk di pangkuan langsung saja merengut ,namja cantik itu Sudah terlalu Bosan menunggu selama ini ...duduk manis dan terdiam menoleh membuang pandangan ke kanan dan ke Kiri seperti orang Bodoh,dan lebih parahnya namja yang sedari tadi memangkunya tetap masih saja tak menghiraukan bahkan setelah namja itu berdehem membalas panggilannya,jemari namja cantik itu lekas menggunakan kekerasan untuk menarik perhatian dengan memukul-mukul kecil bahu serta membuang Buku milik namja yang memangkunya

"Wae,Cho Sungmin?"Buku Penghalang Itu telah tersingkirkan Hingga nampak gambaran wajah Yang memilik rahang yang tegas bentuk Face shape lancap ,Hidung mancung,Bibir tebal dan jangan Lupakan pancaran mata Hazel yang tajam namun Terpancar ketenangan di dalamnya,Sebenarnya namja yang dipanggil Cho Sungmin itu sedikit Gemas dan merasa begitu Tergoda di saat bersamaan Hingga dengan cepat membingkai paras tampan itu dengan kedua jemari Putihnya kemudian menyematkan bibir mungilnya tepat di lengkungan Tebal itu sedikit menjilat bibir bervolume itu lalu meraupnya cepat walau pada kenyataannya ia tak dapat memasukkan dalam-dalam di Bibir mungilnya itu,dan beberapa menit kedepan tautan sepihak itu terlepas

"Ish aku tidak Sudi kau memanggiku Dengan Sebutan Cho Sungmin!dasar Cho Kyuhyun Mesum!"Suara tenor yang sempat teredam itu kembali mengalun dengan nada merajuk,Kyuhyun mengelus surai Hitam namjachingunya dengan sayang

"seharusnya aku yang marah padamu karena CD itu menjadi sangat sia-sia karena kau tidak bersedia menontonnya"Sungmin tersenyum kecut jelas saja dia menolak!Blue Film Bukan pilihan tepat untuk mengisi waktu kencan mereka berdua saat libur sekolah,bukan tidak mau hanya saja lebih menjurus takut pada Hyung-nya,Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan memandang Kyuhyun penuh ekspresi memohon tentu namja cantik itu terlihat menyesal tidak tahan mendapati wajah Stoic face sang namjachingu yang terasa mengintimidasinya ketika tengah marah

"Min dua hari yang lalu di marahi Oleh Jaejoong Hyung"Kyuhyun tersentak sedikit kaget pasalnya Sungmin selalu bercerita bahwa Lee Jaejoong Hyung kandung pertama Sungmin adalah namja yang terkesan kalem baik dari pancaran sinar mata maupun secara kepribadian walau Yah Kyuhyun tahu ia sosok yang begitu tegas pada Heechul ,Hyung kedua Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dongsaeng Sungmin namun tentu sebuah pengecualian Untuk namja bergigi kelinci yang menjadi namjachingunya itu,Sungmin dongsaeng penurut,ada apa dengan Jaejoong?

"Wae?"Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggalkan Kaca mata Minusnya dan meneletakkan di rak belakang di mana tubuh kurusnya bersandar

"Eunhyuk membawa Minnie Ke kamar Heechul Hyung,ah~Sumpah Minnie tidak tahu Kyunnie~"Alis Kyuhyu bertaut,Sungmin seolah tengah menunjukkan Gesture membela diri

"Sumpah tidak tahu yang bagaimana?"

"Minnie di minta memutar Film bagus di kamar dengan syarat melihatnya sendirian"

_**Flashback On**_

"Apa film ini sangat bagus?"tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar,dua namja yang tidak kalah cantik manis dan putih seperti Sungmin tak ayal mengangguk semangat secara Singkron,salah satu namja yang menguncir rambutnya yang panjang justru tersenyum manis dengan Kitty Eyes yang penuh misteri sedangkan namja berambut Blode di sampingnya hanya menutup wajah manisnya dengan bantal berwarna Merah darah yang bertuliskan _**I'm Emo**_ dengan rajutan warna Hitam,sedang apa?tentu saja menyembunyikan tawa nista yang tidak mungkin ia semburkan di kala Sungmin menatap dengan Binar Bunny Eyes yang begitu Polos

"Untuk anak umur 18 tahun,Film itu adalah yang terbagus di sepanjang Line Mu~Sungminnie~"Ujar Heechul masih dengan senyum misteriusnya,Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Apa Hyuk sudah melihatnya ?kalau belum kajj..."

"Aku sudah melihatnya Hyung!Tiga kali juga mepraktekkannya dengan Hae"Sungmin mengangguk walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti arah Juntrungan omongan Dongseng yang terpaut satu tahun darinya,Setelah berucap Eunhyuk memilih bebaring di ranjang King Size Milik Heechul dan dirinya

"Hyung jangan terlalu pabbo,setidaknya itu cara aman untuk menahan Cho Kyuhyun agar tidak melenceng pada orang lain,Mianhae ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk mempertahankan Hubungan"ucap Eunhyuk di sela-sela kantuknya,Heechul mengangguk membenarkan. Eunhyuk sangat berbeda dari Sungmin dalam hal pemrosesan otak dan emosi yang cenderung benar-benar

"Memang benar Sih Kyuhyun Hyung tidak se-playboy Donghae,bahkan cenderung cuek tapi Popularitasnya mengalahkan Donghae yang sama-sama masih Tingkat dua"Eunyuk kembali melanjutkan

"Kau berhasil membuat Donghae anak milioner Lee Kangin berhenti melirik sekitar dengan Gaya ML mu,Daebak"

"Iya benar!Hyung Juga Hebat mendapatkan pengusaha kaya macam Tan Hangeng"

"...?"keduanya saling berpandangan

"Tidak kita sama-sama saling mencintai dan ML adalah penunjang keharmonisan"Ucap keduanya serempak dan saling melempar senyum mesum,Sungmin?jangan ditanya,namja cantik itu malah semakin terlihat tidak mengerti

"Kau bisa langsung melihatnya dan dipraktekkan bersama Kyu tapi pakai Kondom"timpal Heechul Sungmin kembali terbingung dengan ucapan saudaranya yang kali ini dari kosa kata milik Heechul

'Huh pakai balon?'Sungmin salah dengar namun karena takut kena sembur namja itu diam dan kembali mengangguk dengan patuh

_**.**_

"Jaejoong Hyung Belum mau tidur?"ucap Sungmin seraya mengupas mangga muda dengan gerakan pelan,jam Sudah menunjukkan 22.00 KST Sejak mendapat Dinas ke China dengan berat hati Yunho sang suami menitipkan pada keluarga Jaejoong karena Jaejoong tengah Hamil Muda,Sungmin menunggu Jaejoong tertidur untuk menonton CD itu,ini perintah Heechul bahkan namja ber Kitty Eyes itu membocorkan rahasia bahwa Sungmin telah mempunyai namjachingu jika sampai Ketahuan Jaejoong, padahal Heechul juga punya Namjachingu Bernama Tan Hankyung.

"Apa Minnie mengantuk?"Jaejoong sibuk menggunyah hasil Kupasan mangga masam Sungmin

"Ani"Sungmin menggeleng

"Lalu?"tanya Jaejoong memandang wajah Polos sang Dongsaeng,Sejenak Sungmin memandang namun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buah-buah masam di keranjang

"Minnie mau lihat Film"Ups Keceplosan,Sungmin dengan takut-takut memandang ekspresi Jaejoong

"Film apa?"Jaejoong terlihat bertanya tanpa nada menelitik ke arah Sungmin,sedangakan namja bermata kelinci itu tersenyum canggung

"Molla katanya bagus"Sungmin kembali meyodorkan Hasil Kupasan mangga dan diterima oleh Jaejoong dengan senang hati kemudian mengunyahnya dengan Semangat seolah tidak merasakan rasa masam yang luar biasa dari Buah tersebut

"Terserah kamu,oh ya Heechul dan Eunhyuk sudah tidur?"Sungmin sejenak berfikir kemudian menggeleng

"Eunhyuk sudah tidur tapi Heechul Hyung masih bertelfon dengan seseorang"

"Ck,Seharusnya dia mendengarkan bahwa dia dilarang berpacaran. Hyung takut dia Hamil ,kita semua namja yang mempunyai rahim "

"Tapi Minnie tidak mengadu bahwa Heechul Hyung berpacaran,itu bukan salah Minnie "Jaejoong tersenyum. secara tidak langsung berarti namja bermata Puppy itu meng-iyakan ucapannya

"Kau itu polos seperti Umma,dan kalau kami bertiga mewarisi gen Appa yang super cerdas penuh dengan taktik"

"Gomawo"ucap Sungmin tersanjung,padahal Jaejoong tidak berniat memuji

"Pabboya"Ucap jaejoong menonyor jidat Sungmin,membuat sang empu meringis

.

"CD ,Permen karet gambar Lope-lope,dan Foto Kyuhyun?"Sungmin merengut dengan lucunya,CD namja cantik itu mengerti namun berbeda dengan permen karet dan Foto Kyuhyun ,ada apa dengan namjachingu tampannya?

"Eoh?"Sungmin membolak balik bungkus permen sebelum membukanya ,sebenarnya banyak tertera tulisan seperti cantuman Komposisi,Kode Produksi dan tulisan aneh berbentuk kecil lain namun ada deretan kalimat dengan bentuk huruf cantik ber-font color Pink yang disinyalir adalah sebuah Slogan Permen

"Jadikan Dirimu terangsang dengan dia hanya dalam satu lembar"Ucap Sungmin dengan jelas selama membaca slogan yang menurut namja cantik itu aneh,namja itu memilih menghendikkan bahunya

_**Flash back off**_

"Ternyata Jaejoong Hyung tidak benar-benar tertidur dan mendengar ucapan Minnie tentang slogan permen itu"Kyuhyun menelan Ludah,tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong adalah namja yang penuh dengan aturan

"Jaejoong Hyung langsung saja menjewer telinga Minnie dan dengan kalap menggedor-gedor Pintu kamar Heechul Hyung dan Hyukjae serta memarahi habis-habisan sampai kedunya menangis,Minnie juga menangis karena baru tahu Itu adalah Film Porno yang jelas-jelas dilarang menonton oleh Jaejoong Hyung"

"Tapi kau jadi menonton Blue Film itu?"ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik lengan Putih Sungmin dengan Gerakan pelan Hingga namja cantik itu kembali terduduk Di pangkuan Kyuhyun

"Ani hanya melihat beberapa detik setelah itu Minnie hanya dapat melihat Tulisan Error pada layar karena laptop Minnie di banting Jaejoong Hyung ke lantai"

Kyuhyun Cengo, tangan yang sedari tadi sudah menggenggam Bungkusan Kondom pun Lunglai Hingga Kondom Itu tergeletak di lantai

"Eh?Itu Apa?"

"Kondom untuk pengaman tapi sepertinya aku tidak tega melakukannya sekarang"Ungkap Kyuhyun Jujur

"Huh?Balon"

"Bukan Balon Tapi Kondo.."mata hazel namja tampan itu melebar ketika Sungmin meniup benda Tipis berwarna Putih itu hingga menggelebung seperti balon

"Kyu mau?ini Minnie beri satu,jika tidak ingin pecah tiup balonnya pelan-pelan saja ne"Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang ceria. begitu Childish,melihatnya Kyuhyun Mungkin tidak tega untuk menganggu kesenangan Sungmin dengan salah Satu Barang Sex itu

"Ne"Kyuhyun mengangguk tulus mau tidak mau menerima satu buah benda pengaman itu dengan sedikit aneh meniupnya,sepertinya memang bukan waktunya melakukan di tingkat Senior High Scool Sungmin masih begitu polos ,Kyuhyun tidak ingin sesuatu yang memaksa .berharap Suatu hari Sungmin mengerti dan memintanya sendiri , dan pada saat itulah Kyuhyun langsung saja melakukannya tanpa merasa Sungkan

DOR

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas meniupnya ketika Sungmin malah memecahkan kondom yang dia anggap balon,namja berkulit Pucat hampir saja terbahak ketika mendapati wajah Terkejut Sungmin yang Cute

"Kyuhyunnie balonnya pecah Minnie minta ganti"Rengek Sungmin setelah sadar dari acara keterkejutannya,namja bergigi kelinci itu langsung saja mengguncang-guncangkan kecil Lengan Pucat Kyuhyun

"Dasar pabbo "ucap Kyuhyun tekekeh menyambar pecahan Kondom dan membuang benda nista itu ke sembarang arah kemudian dengan cepat menutup dan memenjarakan penuh Bibir Mungil Sang namja Chingu,menyesap dengan penuh rasa nikmat nan Tulus,Well Kyuhyun bangga memiliki Cinta Polos dari Sungmin serasa memenuhi kekurangan dirinya yang memang memiliki Sifat Mesum

"Saranghae Cho Tampan"Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan Saat Sungmin megecupi pipi warna pucatnya berkali-kali

"Nado saranghae Cho Sungmin"gantian Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih Tubuh itu Hingga berbaring di karpet perpustakaan Rumahnya,namja berkulit Pucat itu menindi tubuh Sungmin dan kembali mencium serta menyesap bibir shape M itu dengan begitu dalam,menit kemudian tautan Bibir itu terlepas Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang sekarang terengah seraya mengerjap padanya

"Ming ketika nanti sudah dewasa apa yang kau impikan dariku?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan Konyolnya,Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar

"Minnie ingin menikah dengan Kyu dan mempunyai Baby yang banyak"Kyuhyun mengecup hidung bangir Sungmin dengan gemas ,mengubah Posisi yang semula menindi Tubuh Sungmin menjadi terlentang ,tertidur di samping namja bergigi kelinci tersebut

"Impian yang bagus"

.

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

.

_**Flat flat flat...**_

_**Ini hanya unek-unek ketika melihat Foto Sungmin bawa uang Receh,kayak anak TK ^^**_

_**Kita do'akan Lee Cungmin gak akan ngutang jajan lagi di sekolahnya#plak**_

_**Kyu:Saya bayar semua utang Sungmin,Ini Semua Buat kalian*tebar Receh**_

_**Oneshoot yang aneh *0***_

_**Review?**_

_**Gomawo Saranghae~~~~**_


End file.
